mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman's Pet/Transcript
episode starts off with [[Mugman] sitting next to a tree.] Mugman: *sigh* Nothing beats sitting under the plum tree on a nice, summer day. watches other people pass by, such as Free Wizard walking a frog, a lady walking a chihuahua, a guy with an "I HATE YOU" t-shirt with an eagle on his arm, HellFire walking a cat and Jamie walking along with Gooby. Mugman: Boy, everyone seems to have a pet today... You know, I've never had a pet before, seems pretty fun. catches [[Johnny] walking a goose.] Mugman: Hey, Johnny! Johnny: EY, WHADDYA' WANT FROM ME?! Mugman: Where'd you get that duck? Johnny: At the... pet store? walks away. Mr. Bob is seen walking his dog. Mugman: I'm getting a pet! I should probably Teanna first, though... sits on the couch, excitingly. Teanna: The game's on! door opens offscreen. Mugman: (offscreen) Hey, Teanna, I'm going to the pet store to get a pet. Teanna: Sure. Go for it. door closes. turns on the TV. to Mugman running to Mild Kingdom Pet Store. He walks inside. Mugman: Hi, I'd like to get a pet. Phil: Take a look around! points at the pets. walks up to a dog. Mugman: Hi, puppy! dog growls at him. Mugman runs to a cat. Mugman: Hi, kitty! cat hisses at him. Mugman runs to a hamster. Mugman: Hamster...? hamster screeches at him. Mugman runs to a fish. Mugman: A fish...? You know, I kinda like-- fish screams at him. Mugman runs away to a cassowary in a large cage. Mugman: ...w-what is this thing? pops up. Phil: That's a cassowary. cassowary looks at Mugman. We see Mugman in the cassowary's view. Mugman: ...I like him, he's cute. Phil: Really? Just take him then! Mugman: Wait, he's free? Phil: Yeah, we got him from the... eh... Cassowary Rescue Society! Mugman: You mean they rescued him? Phil: Well... not exactly. to a mother and father running away from a cassowary in their house. We cut back to Mugman and Phil. Mugman: ...well, guess I'll take him! grins at Mugman as he walks out with the cassowary. Then Phil runs offscreen when Mugman walks out of the store. Phil: (offscreen) Hey, Murray! We finally got rid of that thing! to Teanna on the couch, watching the game. The cassowary leans right next to Teanna. Teanna: Mugman, you're breathing on me... Mugman, that's really weird. Cut it out. ...MUG--'' ''Teanna points her eyes on the cassowary, jumps. Cut to a realistic front shot of a cassowary. Teanna: ...man...? Mugman: Hi, Teanna! Teanna: ...Mugman? What is this thing? points her finger at the cassowary. Mugman: Oh, this is Sunshine! Teanna: *facepalms* Wait... don't tell me this is your new pet. Mugman: You bet he is! They gave him to me for free! Teanna: I don't blame them... Mugman: Say hi to him! Teanna: Erm... hi?-- hisses at Teanna, which causes her to speed to her room. Mugman: ...that's the first time I've seen Teanna scared of anything. peeks out her room and shuts the door again. Mugman: Sunshine, we don't hiss at family! hisses again after a few seconds. Mugman: NO! This behavior can't continue for much longer! I need to TRAIN you! to Mugman with a Frisbee in his hand and Sunshine right next to him. Mugman: Go get it! throws the Frisbee. Sunshine doesn't do anything. Mugman: ...*sigh* runs to get it. to Mugman in his room. Mugman: Sit! happens. to Mugman in the living room with Sunshine. Mugman: Play dead! walks by. Sunshine runs after her and hisses. Mugman: D-don't make Teanna play it! to Mugman and Sunshine outside Teanna's room. Mugman: Heel! puts 1 arm out. Mugman: *sigh* Very funny. to the living room. Mugman: Stand! grins after a few seconds. Then Sunshine sits down. Mugman: ''AAAAAGGGHHH--'' to the park. Mugman: Roll over! walks away. Mugman: E- d- Sunshine, where are you going? walks up to a plum tree with a plum on the ground. Sunshine happily eats one on the ground. Mugman runs up to him. Mugman takes a plum out of the tree. Sunshine gets excited. Mugman: ...siiit. sits. Mugman: Stand. stands. Mugman: Play dead. lies down and plays dead. He eats the plum. Mugman: Looks like I've found an incentive! to a montage of Mugman running with Sunshine. Cut to Mugman trying to reach a kite. Sunshine runs into the tree and the kite falls off. Mugman gives Sunshine a plum. Cut to Mugman watching TV, but Teanna pushes Mugman off the couch. Mugman calls in Sunshine. Sunshine hisses at Teanna, then pets Mugman and runs for her life. Cut to Mugman walking on the street, then a robber pops out. Mugman points at the robber, then Sunshine runs after him. Cut to Mugman and Sunshine walking, then they high-five each other. Credits. Category:Transcripts